scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EcalZ/a rant
yesterdays reading...the Zapata and the terrorist- whose side are you, the war on drugs, the killing and poisoning of the poor, or the rich one, like me, who sleeps all day and complains about why there is no coca-cola in the fridge? or is because there are only, maybe, 4 woman as CEO in the WORLD? is this a mans world??? or is because the Word Trade Center building 7 just collapsed because there was an earthquake magnitude 7.9 where other were instant by it? or its because the Politics and secret service killed the American people and then they blame it on other terrorist, same as them, so there's no questioning about it? well, this an other questions will be answered when they die, the ones who control us, otherwise, then we are all screwed because they do it to maintain peace in earth, of course, they take opportunities by refusing to decriminalize drugs, which drugs, alcohol, the broken bone of an extinct animal because the poor or the greed wants money? is not that the same principle for corporation, the old ones, the new ones cant sustain themselves because they HAVE to be eco-friendly, and to be eco-firendly one has to spend more than what its gonna get, so why bother, and police knows it but its where their money comes, so, they dont gonna bite the hand thats feeds, but they get the ones that feeds us with the truth that conquers, and put them in cell, until they or dead or extremely crazy...but, hey, if this is true, how can i still write or post this? does that means that since im too small to care it wont have an impact, or its because it made by subjectivity no facts, but how can you get facts when does that give you the facts are being arrested for being terrorist???????? so, then, we then have to change and help those wh need, first by planning our life, at least a little bit, you know, where do you stand, and what affects you, then to do it, no one is a magical person, unless you do it, and then you are a magician, and maybe the last one, which then creates more is to go to the streets and create a lively place for those who live in the street not those who have a house and moeny to spend in the stores which are in the streets... so Occupy Movements, yes, they are there...but where are you? the ones who is working for a company that will give you only what they can give you, and when your not required anymore, they'll find the way to fire you or cut you from your work, because you helped the corporation to be what it was, and if by your mistakes youll gonna pay instead of the whole company, then, where is solidarity in it? isnt any? well, then why should i work for a company like that...think about it, its not your life you are living, and if it its, at least live with others and know their problems, because one day we will face what other know too well, and thats just gonna hit you, so, why to wait, help it now, help the streets to sustain themselves and then we will never be bothered by the future because we already fix it, fix it? how can you fix a personal problem? well, by having shelter, a strong family or friends relation and food, mostly food, good healthy food...and a lot of orientation, and maybe a little bit of weed...thats it... Category:Blog posts